The invention relates to apparatus and methods for self-examination of the human anatomy.
Individuals have often exhibited an interest in self-examination and self-diagnosis of observable conditions of their anatomy, particularly for conditions that are afflicted by common ailments. Such self-examination includes examination of the skin, mouth, teeth, scalp and so forth. This interest in self-examination and diagnosis is becoming all the more popular with the growing concern of diseases and ailments that frequently occur between annual physical examinations. As persons become more educated and aware of ailments that may have causes not easily identifiable, self-examination as a preventative measure can be expected to increase, resulting in early intervention and remedial care.
In addition to self-examination for preventative health care, professional entertainers, speakers, singers and the like often have an interest in frequently knowing the condition of their inner throats including the pharynx, larynx, and especially their vocal cords, without the need to arrange for a professional examination. For example, the vocal cords can develop thickening or swelling that could lead to nodules or other mass lesions that may adversely affect use of the vocal cords. Again, such knowledge obtained from self-examination can be beneficial in preventing excessive use of the vocal cords when a harmful condition exists, in addition to early intervention for medical treatment. Speech therapists and other speech professionals also need to be able to provide their clients with a training and educational tool that can assist the client with home practice and observing their inner throats, such as clients with vocal cord abnormalities.
Although apparatus are available for general examination of the mouth, lips and teeth, such apparatus are unsuitable for self-examination of the inner throat, and especially the vocal cords. The need exists, therefore, for a simple and low cost apparatus and method for self-examination of the inner throat and vocal cords.